xmen_movies_by_deadpool_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse (born En Sabah Nur) was an immensely powerful and ancient mutant. He is believed to be the very first mutant, having lived for several millennia. Biography Early Life En Sabah Nur, known by others as "Apocalypse", the firstborn of the mutant race, was born prior to 3600 BC (possibly millennia and claiming to have been worshiped by several ancient civilizations over his many lives, being called Elohim, Shen, Ra, Krishna, and Yahweh, among other names), as he rules the world in Akkaba of ancient Egypt. According to Moira, wherever Apocalypse was, he always had four primary followers that he would bestow powers to, and wherever he ruled, it would eventually end in a cataclysm or an apocalypse of some sort. Throughout his reign, he had helped grow and eventually destroy many cities and civilizations. He was responsible for destroying Sodom and Gomorrah, Athens and Pompeii and ruling over the the Acadians, the Samarians and the Babylonians before wiping them out and starting over again. X-Men: Days of Future Past In Ancient Egypt, a young En Sabah Nur is seen in using his powers to construct the Great Pyramid of Giza while a vast crowd of people bow before him, chanting his name while his Horsemen look on. X-Men: Apocalypse While performing a transferral of his essence into a new mutant's body, one with instantaneous healing, his worshippers betray him and set forth the destruction of his pyramid. The Four Horsemen ensure Apocalypse still survives the ordeal even as the monument is collapsed, killing the followers while keeping En Sabah Nur entombed for millennia. Following the 1973 incidents that revealed mutantkind to the world, a group of Egyptians started the Cult of En Sabah Nur (or Ashir En Sabah Nur, according to Moira MacTaggert) and discovered where his resting place lied in Cairo. As Moira investigated them in 1983, she saw En Sabah Nur awaken at the ruins, killing the cultists. En Sabah Nur decides to explore the modern day world, and while roaming Cairo, he sees street thief Ororo Munroe use her weather control powers to steal food. The shopkeepers go to threaten Ororo, before being interrupted by the intervention of Apocalypse. After miscommunication due to En Sabah Nur speaking outdated dialects, he eventually kills the men chasing Ororo by using sand to punch through the sides of their necks and literally melting the last into a wall. Ororo takes En Sabah Nur to her house. Once he sees a television, touching it enables Apocalypse's powers to connect to all broadcasts in the world, making him learn modern languages and how mankind evolved the previous millennia. Believing that without his presence, humanity has grown weaker, he decides to destroy it in order to rebuild society from his point of view. He enhances Ororo's powers to turn her into the first of the new Horsemen. Apocalypse and Storm then go to Berlin seeking Caliban, a mutant broker who knows the location of other Homo superior. Caliban refuses to concede information without getting paid and draws a gun on En Sabah Nur, who proceeds to use his powers to disintegrate it. Caliban's enforcer Psylocke then extends a sword and her psi-katana upon Apocalypse to protect her boss. Impressed, En Sabah Nur goes on to enhance Psylocke and turn her into a Horseman, and she replies by taking her to a powerful mutant. Angel, a former cage fighter who went into drunk depression after injuring his wings fighting Nightcrawler, becomes the third Horseman as Apocalypse replaces his wings with metal ones, renaming him "Archangel", "my Angel of Death". After recruiting the trio, Apocalypse arrives together with them to a steel plant factory in Poland, where Erik Lehnsherr, also known as "Magneto", wants to kill his former co-workers for causing the death of his wife and daughter. Apocalypse kills the workers by fusing them to the ground, and teleports with Magneto to Auschwitz Concentration Camp, where Erik had seen his powers awaken 40 years prior. After some encouragement from En Sabah Nur, who tells Erik that Earth's magnetic field and ground metals can be exploited by Magneto's powers, Erik proceeds to destroy the ruins, finally giving him some closure, and promptly agrees to join forces with the ancient mutant (who further enhances Erik's already immense mutant powers), becoming his fourth and final Horseman of the Apocalypse, Apocalypse proclaiming that "everything they've built will fall". As Apocalypse gathers his Four Horsemen and gives them special armor, Erik is contacted telepathically by Charles Xavier through Cerebro. En Sabah Nur notices the communication and uses his powers to take over Xavier's mind, and by extension Cerebro. Apocalypse forces military around the world to launch Earth's entire nuclear arsenal into space so it cannot be used against him. After Havok destroys Cerebro with his powers, Apocalypse and the horsemen teleport to the X-Mansion to kidnap Xavier. Havok's attempt at attacking Apocalypse ends hitting a generator and causes a massive explosion that destroys the mansion, with everyone inside except for Havok only surviving due to Quicksilver's intervention. Xavier is brought by En Sabah Nur to Cairo and forced to broadcast a threatening message to all the human race on the behalf of Apocalypse. Without En Sabah Nur knowing, Xavier also revealed his location in a hidden telepathic message to his student Jean Grey. En Sabah Nur destroyed most of Cairo to rebuild his pyramid, and ordered Magneto to stand outside it using his powers to control Earth's magnetic poles, causing widespread destruction across the planet and mass casualties. Meanwhile, inside the pyramid En Sabah Nur would transfer his consciousness to Xavier's body, as the telepath's powers would allow him to "be everywhere, be everyone". The X-Men arrive during the process, and Nightcrawler interrupts the transferral by teleporting Xavier out of the pyramid, much to Apocalypse's frustration, but not before Professor X loses his hair. As Apocalypse steps outside the pyramid, he witnesses Angel's death, calling him useless, before being repeatedly punched in the face by Quicksilver, who uses his super speed to not be noticed; however, En Sabah Nur is uninjured and soon adapts, trapping one of the speedster's feet to the ground, before breaking Peter's arm and leg. As Psylocke comes closer, he requests for her to execute Peter. Instead she strikes En Sabah Nur on the neck, and seeing it is not his Horseman, he proceeds to attack and strangle the mutant, revealed as a disguised Mystique. He orders Xavier to reveal his location, and the telepath goes on to attack Apocalypse at the Astral Plane. Although Xavier is able to overpower him at first, enough so that Apocalypse releases his grip on Mystique, En Sabah Nur quickly gains controls and finds Xavier's hideout. However, his attempt at getting there is interrupted by Magneto, who, seeing the errors of his ways and refusing to let his former friends die, switches sides. While the X-Men fight Apocalypse, Jean ventures into the astral plane and learns from Xavier that Apocalypse is physically weakened after centuries in the same body. Jean and Magneto join forces and dismantle Apocalypse's armor, with Jean tapping into the Phoenix Force. Once the Phoenix Force was unleashed, En Sabah Nur screamed in immense pain as his frail true form is exposed, Magneto pierces him with a tremendous torrent of high-speed metal projectiles, Cyclops fires his lazer beam. Realising he is outmatched, and in immense pain, En Sabah Nur attempts to teleport away; however, Storm, shocked by her leader's harsh words towards Angel following his death and his brutality towards Mystique and Quicksilver, also switches sides and uses lightning to prevent him from leaving. As a dying En Sabah Nur looks up at the Phoenix Force, he proclaims that "All is revealed". He then finally accepts his death after which Phoenix incinerates him into dust, finally ending the threat of Apocalypse. Personality En Sabah Nur, or commonly known as "Apocalypse", is a god-like mutant as well as the world's first mutant. Because of his godly status in the world, he had developed a God complex, having been worshipped as a deity over the years and ruled ancient Egypt. En Sabah Nur was born with numerous superhuman abilities, so much so that he proclaims himself as not only a god, but a "savior" of sorts in order to establish a new world in the wake of the previous one. He is a ruthless and manipulative mutant, as such he uses his manipulative streak to recruit many followers, including new ones. Apocalypse has also been shown to be very cruel, shown when he looks down at a defeated Angel and only says that Angel was "useless". While he is tremendously powerful, he is also shown to be psychopathic, having no care for the consequences of his actions, and exposes one's weakness on a psychological level for his own personal gains. Apocalypse even has no qualms about killing other mutants who would dare defy him. Also, Apocalypse is pure megalomaniac as he is proving to be relentless about his goal to take over the world and to restore the mutants to rule the world as they did on his times, as well as he is immnesely loved the fanning of his people as they saw him as sort of a god. Actor Oscar Isaac, who portrays Apocalypse in the movie, described his character as: "He is the creative/destructive force of Earth when things goes awry for him, or those things do not seem that they are moving forward evolution to him. So, Apocalypse destroys those civilizations." Equipment * Apocalypse's Armor - Apocalypse's mighty armor enhances his physical abilities to immense, superhuman levels while wearing it. However, without his armor, his body is as vulnerable as any human being's, despite his accelerated healing abilities. * Essence Transference Ritual - Apocalypse is able to transfer his consciousness and soul into other bodies through an ancient Egyptian altar within an enchanted ancient pyramid. The ritual requires the glow of sunlight as a power source. A golden liquid would then circulate through the symbols and then reach both Apocalypse and his new body, draining the soul (in the form of sapphire-blue, gaseous energy) into the new body. The ritual also induces a bio-metamorphic process into the net host, transforming it into a younger version of Apocalypse. Relationships Allies * Horsemen of Apocalypse ** War † - Former Ally ** Pestilence † - Former Ally ** Famine † - Former Ally ** Death † - Former Ally *** 1983 **** Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke - Former Ally **** Warren Worthington III/Archangel † - Former Ally Enemies * Erik Lehnsherr - Ally and Lieutenant turned Enemy * Ororo Munroe - Ally turned Enemy * Charles Xavier - Kidnap Victim, Intended Host, and Enemy ** X-Men *** Raven Dalkhome *** Hank McCoy *** Jean Grey - Killer *** Scott Summers *** Kurt Wagner *** Peter Maximoff *** Alex Summers † * Caliban Category:Villains Category:Bald Category:Telepathy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Blue Skin